


some things are better when they are said and not seen

by spilledinkandstainedparchment



Series: sometimes the spoken word says more than what is heard [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledinkandstainedparchment/pseuds/spilledinkandstainedparchment
Summary: classic healer twink scolds idiot man about injuries and promptly confesses his love, more at 10
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: sometimes the spoken word says more than what is heard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009788
Kudos: 1





	some things are better when they are said and not seen

**Author's Note:**

> bold is michael, italics is will

**"Will, please, it doesn't even hurt!"**

_"Are you sure? It looks pretty bad."_

**"Yes, I'm sure. Look, it's fine. I'm fine. Please put away your plant paste."**

_"It's called a poultice, Micha, and at least let me put some on your cheek? It'll help the cut."_

**"Fine."**

_"Thank you."_

**"Hey, why the bandage?"**

_"You think it'll stay on by itself? I gotta put the bandage on or you'll rub it off before it can do anything!"_

**"Hey, hey, Will, why are you crying? What's wrong?"**

_"It's just- you're so fucking reckless, Michael! You are constantly getting hurt, what if something happens? What if you get seriously injured and I can't do a thing? It takes me ages to convince you to let me treat the simplest of cuts, let alone some of the more serious ones. You have no regard for your health, and it hurts! I care about you, idiot, and I don't know what I would do if one day, you never come back. I- I don't know how much more of this my heart can take."_

**"Will, Will, hey, c'mere. Look at me. That's it, there we go. I'm not going anywhere, okay nerd? You are gonna have to deal with me for the rest of your life. I know I'm not exactly the best at taking care of myself, but I know my limits, and if I feel I'm going to far or need to step back, I will. I'm sorry you've been feeling this way, and I will try to be better about this sort of stuff in the future, alright? I promise."**

"Pinky promise?"

**"Pink promise."**

_"H-hey, Michael?"_

**"Yeah?"**

_"I... I think I might be in love with you."_

**"You... what?"**

_"You know what, nevermind, I shouldn't have said that, why would you like someone like me- mph!"_

**"You listen to me right now, William, alright? Do not think that I do not love you. I love you more than you could imagine, okay? There is nothing you could do to make me stop, so please get those thoughts out of your head."**

_"Oh my god."_

**"What?"**

_"Don't what me, Michael. You just- you love me too? And you just? Kissed me?"_

**"I'm sorry, I should have asked, was that okay for-"**

_"I hope that answered it."_

**"It certainly did."**

**Author's Note:**

> most of my stories will be about will & michael, so i hope you like them


End file.
